callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
German Military
The German Military is one of the most prevalent antagonist forces in the Call of Duty series, and is seen in most [[Call of Duty (Disambiguation)|Call of Duty'' games.]] In story mode of the ''Call of Duty series the Wehrmacht soldiers' fighting differ from the modes, Easy, Medium, Hard, and sometimes even Veteran. Individual Wehrmacht soldiers do not have much strength or stamina in campaign mode so the player character can kill them easily. In Call of Duty 3 a melee grappling mode is enabled at certain points, in which the character must press a certain sequence of buttons in order to fight off an enemy soldier. They wear different uniforms throughout each campaign, each suited to the theater of operations - light brown and tan uniforms for desert warfare or uniforms with long stark white winter parkas in Russia. Luftwaffe :Main article: Luftwaffe The air branch of the German military is often seen in the form of planes which the player must either shoot down or take cover from, their role in Call of Duty is limited as they are rarely directly confronted. Wehrmacht Personnel *Heinrich Amsel, General (KIA) *Doctor Richtofen *Adolf Hitler, Führer of Nazi Germany. (Suicide) *Erwin Johannes Eugen Rommel. (Suicide) *Doctor Friedrich Steiner (KIA) Waffen-SS The Waffen-SS was the combat arm of the paramilitary Schutzstaffel, or SS. They are rarely seen, and often indistinguishable from regular soldiers when playing Call of Duty as their uniforms are identical. However, in Call of Duty: World At War, they are not present. Instead the Allgemeine-SS (Honor Guards) are present. In multiplayer, where the Riflemen and Submachine-gunner classes wear Waffen-SS woodland camouflage. The Zombies are also Allegmeine-SS, as they wear the standard uniforms as well as have the patch on their shoulders. Quotes *"Achtung! Granate!" - "Look out! Grenade!" *''"Achtung! Werfe eine granate! - "Look out! Throwing a grenade!" *"Alles klar Kumpel!" ''- "All clear buddy!" *"Amerikanische Handgranate! - "American hand grenade!" *"Amerikanische Infanterie! - "American infantry!" *"Amerikanische Truppen! - "American troops!" *"Amerikanische Panzerfaust! - "American bazooka!" *"Amis! - "Yanks!" *"Angriff! Angriff! - "Attack! Attack!" *"Auf der Linke Seite! - "On the left-hand side!" *"Auf der rechten Seite! - "On the right-hand side!" *''"Auf diese sowjetischen Bastarde feuern!"'' – "Fire at the Soviet bastards!" *"Bei der kaputten Mauer! - "By the broken wall!" *''"Beim Telefonmast!"'' - "By the telephone pole! *"Besser du als ich, Ami! - "Better you than me, Yank!" *"Besser du als ich, Engländer! - "Better you than me, Englishman!" *"Bewegung! - "Move it!" *"Deckung! Geh in Deckung! - "Cover! Go for cover!" *"Die Amerikaner kämpfen wie die Franzosen! - "The Americans fight like the French!" *"Die Amerikaner sind schwach und ihr Präsident ist ein Krüppel! - "The Americans are weak and their president is a cripple!" *"Die Engländer! - "The English!" *"Eine Granate! Kommt sofort! - "One grenade! Coming up!" *''"Elende Ratte!"'' - "Wretched rat!" *''"Erdgeschoss!"'' - "Ground floor!" *"Erster Stock! - "First floor!" *"Engländer! - "Englishman!" *"Fahr zur Hölle!" - "Go to Hell!" *"Fahr zur Hölle, du Amerikanischer Bastard! - ''"Go to Hell, you American bastard!" *"''Fahr zur Hölle, du Russischer Bastard! - "Go to Hell, you Russian bastard!" *"Feindliche Infanterie! - "Enemy infantry!" *"Feindliches Maschinengewehr! - "Enemy machinegun!" *"Feindliche Panzer! - "Enemy armor!" *''"Feuer frei!"'' - "Fire at will!" *"Feuerschutz! - "Covering fire!" *"Geh nach Hause, Yankee! - "Go home Yankee!" *"Geh und hilf ihm, er wurde getroffen! - "Go and help him, he got hit!" *"Gib auf! Wir wissen doch beide, dass du keine Chance hast! - "Give up! Both of us know that you have no chance!" *"Gebt Sperrfeuer, Männer! – "Give curtain-fire, men!" *''"Granate!" ''- "Grenade!" *''"Granate angriff! In Deckung!" ''- "Grenade assault! Get down!" *"Granate! Macht schnell! - "Grenade! Look sharp!" *"Hab einen!" - ''"Got one!" *"Haftbombe geworfen!"'' - "Sticky-bomb thrown!" *''"Haftgranate!" - "Sticky-grenade!" *"Hast ein Granate, du Kommunisten schwein!"'' – "Have a grenade, you communist pig!" *"Herr West! Ich hol dich! - "Mister West! I get you!" *"Hey, du Idiot! Fang das! - "Hey, you idiot! Take this!" *"Hey, du idiot! Fang das hier! - "Hey, you idiot! Take this here!" *"Hey, mein Magazin ist Leer! Lade nach! - "Hey, my magazine is empty! Reloading!" *''"Hey, Russe! Hier ist ein Geschenk für dich!" - "Hey, Russian! Here is a gift for you!" *"''Hey Yankee! Bald liegt deine Frau in meinem Bett, und deine Kinder sprechen alle Deutsch! - "Hey Yankee! Soon your wife lies in my bed, and your children speak German!" *"Hey Yankee! Wenn wir den Krieg gewonnen haben, werden eure Kinder Deutsch sprechen! - "Hey Yankee! When we have won the war, your children will be speaking German!" *"Hier! Ein Geschenk von der deutschen Armee! - "Here! A gift from the German army!" *''"Hier! Hab eine Granate, Amerikaner!"'' - "Here! Have a grenade, American!" *"Ich geb Deckung﻿!" - "''I give cover!" *"''Ich gebe Deckung, mein Freund" - "I give cover, my friend!" *"Ich komme mit! - "I'm going with you!" *''"Ich hab ein!"'' - "I got one! I got one!" *"Ich hab einen!" ''- "I got one! I got one!" *"Ihn hat's erwischt!'' - "He's caught!" *"Ihr Amerikaner seid alle verweichlicht, ihr hab nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen uns!" - "You Americans are all weak, you did not stand a chance against us!" *"Ihr sucht den Tod? Ich bin euer Mann!" - "You seek death? I am your man!" *"In Deckung bei den Kisten! - "Go for cover by the crates!" *"In Deckung gehen! Los! - "Go for cover! Go!" *''"Jawohl!" ''- "Yes Sir!" *''"Jetzt gibt es kein Entkommen!" - "Now there is no escape!" *"Kein Problem! Ich gebe Deckung!"'' - "No problem! I give cover!" *"Kommunisten! - "Communists!" *"Kritischer Treffer! - "Critical hit!" *"Lauf weg! Dann lassen wir dich vielleicht am Leben, Ami! - "Run away! Then maybe we leave you alive, Yank!" *"Linke Seite! - "Left-hand side!" *"Los geht's! - "Here we go!" *"Los los los! - "Go go go!" *"Mann am Boden! - "Man down!" *"Nachladen! Nachladen! - "Reloading! Reloading!" *"Rauch! Ich will da draußen Rauch sehen! - "Smoke! I want to see smoke out there!" *''"Runter! Granate!"'' - "Get down! Grenade!" *"Sanitäter! - "Medic!" *"Scharfschütze! - "Sharpshooter!" *"Schnell! Deckung geben! Ich muss nachladen! - "Quickly! Give cover, I must reload!" *"Setzte eine Rauchgranate ein! - "Put a smoke grenade!" *''"Sie kennen unsere Position!"'' - "They know our position!" *''"Sie schießen durch die Wände!" - "They shoot through the walls!" *"''Sowjetische Truppen! - "Soviet troops!" *"Sperrfeuer! - "Curtain fire!" *"Stirb, du Bastard!" - "Die, you bastard!" *"Stirb, du elende Ratte! - "Die, you wretched rat!" *"Stirb, du Yankee Bastard! - "Die, you Yankee bastard!" *"Sofort!" - "''Immidiately!" *"''Soldat! In Deckung beim Kisten! Los! – "Soldier! Take cover by the crates! Go!" *''"Sperrfeuer!"'' - "Curtain-fire!" *"Tötet die Amis! - "Kill the Yanks!" *"Tötet die amerikanischen Soldaten! - "Kill the American soldiers!" *"Tötet die Kommunisten! - "Kill the communists!" *''"Tötet die Tommies!'' - "Kill the Tommies!" *''"Unten bleiben!"'' - "Stay down!" *''"Verdammt! Mein Magazin ist leer! Lade nach!"'' - "Damn! My magazine is empty! Reloading!" *"Vorsicht! Granate! - "Watch out! Grenade!" *''"Wachsam bleiben!"'' - "Stay watchful!" *''"Warum schaffe ich ihn einfach nicht?"'' - "Why can't I beat him?" *"Wenn du unter der Erde liegst, piss ich auf dein Grab Ami! - "When you lie buried in the ground, I’ll piss on your grave, Yank!" *"Wenn wir hier fertig sind, dann wartet New York! - "When we are finished here, New York awaits!" *''"Werfe eine Granate!"'' - "Throwing a grenade!" *''"Wollt ihr noch mehr davon?"'' - "Do you want more of it?" *''"Zahltag!"'' - "Payday!" In the mission Downfall in Call of Duty: World at War the following can be heard from the fanatically loyal SS troopers : *"Deutschland über alles!" - "Germany above all!" *"Für den Führer!" - "For the Führer!" *"Für die Ehre des Reiches!" - "For the honor of the Reich!" *"Gebt euer Leben für das Deutsche Reich!" - "Give your lives for the German Reich!" *"Gebt euer Leben für den Führer!" - "Give your lives for the Führer!" Wehrmacht multiplayer announcements in Call of Duty: World at War: *"Conquer all that stand before us!" - At start of Team Deathmatch *"March together for victory!" - At start of Team Deathmatch *"Unite, under the Iron Cross!" - At start of Team Deathmatch *"Trust none but the Führer!" - At start of Free-for-All match *"You alone must defend the glory of the Reich" - ''At the start of Free-For-All match *"''Hunt the flag down!" - At start of a Capture the Flag match *"For the Führer!" - At start of Search and Destroy match *"Fight for the flag!" - At the start of War match *"Our recon plane will find them!" - When friendly player calls recon plane *"Enemy recon plane!" - When enemy player calls recon plane *"Our artillery will shake them up!" - When friendly player calls in artillery. *"Enemy artillery!" - When enemy player calls in artillery. *"Our hounds will tear them to shreds!" - When friendly player calls in dogs. *"They sent the hounds, but they too will find only death!" - When enemy player calls in dogs. *"Give your lives for Germany!"/"For the preservation of the Reich!, we must fight on!"- Near the end of a match *"A draw is a disgrace to the Fatherland!" - At match draw *"A draw will not stand in the way of ultimate victory!" - At match draw *"Ensure this is the ''only time we taste defeat!"- At match defeat *"''Keep fighting until German victory is assured!"- At match defeat *"Victory belongs to Germany!"- At match victory *"We honor the Führer with our success!"- At match victory Trivia *German Forces have been antagonists in nearly all of the Call of Duty games. (With the exception of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2). *A young, unnamed and overly aggressive Wehrmacht soldier is the multiplayer announcer for the Germans in Call of Duty: World at War. *At the end of a match in Call of Duty: World at War, if you are on the Wehrmacht and you win, when showing the stats music will play (Der Königgrätzer Marsch) and you can faintly make out Hitler saying "Vor uns liegt Deutschland. In uns marschiert Deutschland. Und hinter uns, kommt Deutschland!" (Germany lies before us. Germany marches within us. And Germany follows us!) *Multiplayer character models in Call of Duty: World at War ''look somewhat ragtag and dirty. This is possibly because ''World at War was a much darker game than past Call of Duty installments, or because the German Military was deprived of resources during the last weeks of World War Two, in which most of Call of Duty: World at War takes place. *Although the team name says Wehrmacht, the models for the rifleman and submachine gunner for multiplayer in Call of Duty: World at War are actually Waffen SS due to the distinctive woodland camouflage uniforms. *The Wehrmacht makes its final appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops, in which a small leftover of them established a base somewhere in the Arctic Circle to safeguard the German superweapon Nova-6. Unawares to them, their commanding officer, one Dr. Friedrich Steiner, had already ratted them out to the still vengeful Red Army (under the command of General Dragovich and Colonel Kravchenko), who wanted the weapon for themselves. The model for the German soldiers is the same one used for the basic winter Wehrmacht Trooper (white coat with a black helmet, goggles, and ammo pouches) in Call of Duty 2. *Despite certain weather conditions, regular German troops in ''Call of Duty: World at War ''will always have short (rolled-up) sleeves. Call of Duty and ''United Offensive '' Image:nazi1_1.png| Image:nazi2_1.png| Image:nazi3_1.png| Image:nazi4_1.png| Image:nazi5_1.png| Image:nazi6_1.png| Call of Duty 2 Image:nazi1_2.png Image:nazi2_2.png Image:nazi3_2.png Image:nazi4_2.png Image:nazi5_2.png Image:nazi6_2.png Image:nazi7_2.png Image:nazi8_2.png Image:nazi9_2.png 1306-3.jpg|Two Wehrmacht soldiers in Stalingrad german soldercool.jpg|German solder Call of Duty: World at War Image:Wehrmacht1.png Image:Wehrmacht2.PNG Image:Wehrmacht3.PNG File:Faction German.png|Multiplayer icon. CoDWaW 2010-08-17 15-59-30-70.jpg|A German Trooper firing the MP40 SMG. 1 massacre.jpg|A Wehrmacht soldier killing Russians with his MP40 Category:Armies Category:Eastern Front Category:Enemies Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Real Life Article